


Show Me

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: QuiObi Week (2018) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominance, Dominant Qui-Gon, Love/Hate, M/M, Qui-Gon Lives, Sith Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Obi-Wan, a Sith and a compromising position.





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the QuiObi Week Wednesday prompt: "Hate Sex."

* * *

“This changes nothing.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes flicker gold, then blue. “You say that every time.” His mouth is against Obi-Wan’s ear, his fingers grip Obi-Wan’s hips. “I think you lie.”

The push has been building inside him; Obi-Wan releases it, but his old master is ready, doesn’t even stumble.

He spins Obi-Wan with barely a touch, pushes him face first into the wall, kicks his legs apart, and molds himself to Obi-Wan’s back, interlacing their fingers and pinning his hands next to his head. He nuzzles the fine hairs along Obi-Wan’s neck. “I taught you better. _Show_ me you mean it.”


End file.
